Babysitting Blues
by SlytherinMalfoyPureblood
Summary: Hermione never thought she would fall in love, at least not with a married man. After she starts working babysitting Draco's daughter, she and Draco start falling for each other little by little. But will she be willing ro have an affair with a married man?


Babysitting Blues

Summary: Hermione never thought that she would fall in love, at elast no in love with a married man. After Hermione starts babysitting Draco's daughter, she start falling in love with him. But will she be willing to have an affair with a married man?

Hermione's POV

"Ginny!" I greteed my best friend with a hug.

"Hermione!" Ginny said excitedly. Today was her dinner party, to celebrate that she was having a baby girl in 4 months. I was so glad that I finally got to see her, These days, I never have time to hang out with my friends. I spend all my day trying to find a job, but no one is in need of hiring a librarian. I knew that I should have study to be a healer or something. But I really wanted to work in Flourish and Blotts. But after I had a problem with my boss, they fired me. But I still think that I would have left my job even if they hadn't fired me. The jerk wanted for me to date him!

Anyways, Ginny hasn't really gone to my flat either. Since she got married to Blaise Zabini, she spends all of her time with him and his friends. She is always with Pansy now.

I haven't really talk to Harry and Ron that much either.

To be honest, I king of feel left out around them.

I'm the only one who isn't married. Ginny is married to Blaise. Harry is married to Pansy. Ron is married to Luna.

I'm the only one who isn't married, and it's kind of sad. But I just haven't found anyone. I was datinf Viktor, but I broke up with him since he cheated on me.

"Hey Hermione!" Pansy interrupted my thoughts, reminding me that I still had to greet everyone.

"Hi Pansy! How are you?" I asked her and we started having a small conversation.

We were talking about this new shop that they opened in Diagon Ally, when someone interrupted our conversation.

"Pansy!"

"Astoria!What brings you here? You never come to the parties!" Pansy said. While Astoria didn't even acknowlegde my presence.

"Umm, hi Astoria!" I said being polite enough to greet her.

"Oh, hi Granger!" She said before going back to talking to Pansy.

I decided to leave them alone, so I started looking for Ginny. I really needed to tell goodbye to her, and get home.

I was looking for her, when I bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" That someone said as he pulled me up from the floor. I knew it was a 'he' because his voice was deep and masculine.

"It's okay..." I said as I looked up to see Draco Malfoy standing in front of me. "Ughhh, it was you Malfoy..."

"Shut up, Granger! I'm not in the mood to deal with you!" He said before turning around to leave.

"Umm, Malfoy!" I call after him.

"What do you want now?!" He said, he was clearly annoyed by me.

"Do you maybe, wanna go take a drink with me?" I asked him.

"A drink? With you? Okay!" He said walking towards me.

So that's how Malfoy and I ended up on a bar.

"So why are you in such a bad mood?" I asked him as we were drinking beer at a muggle bar we had apparated outside of.

"My wife it's the reason for all my problems! She is such a bitch sometimes, she says she loves me, but all she does is annoy me." He said before ordering another beer.

"Astoria? If you hate her so much, why are you married to her?" I asked him.

"Wait, I never said I hated her. Believe it or not, she gave me the best thing in my entire life." He said as he took another sip of his beer.

"Sex?" I laughed, I bet that's the only thing he thinks about.

"No, my daughter.." He said, and I almost spit out all of the beer I was drinking.

"A daughter? You have a daughter?" I asked him.

I had seen Malfoy around a lot lately at Ginny's dinner parties. But I never actually talked to him. Sometimes he would come with Astoria, but that's all. So I never knew that he had a daughter.

"Yeah, she's gonna turn 6 in a couple of weeks. She is such an angel, even though she does behave like a little devil. Not a single one of her babysitters have lasted more than a couple of weeks. But she's the only reason that I'm still with Astoria."

"Wait, she's 6? That means that she was born when you were bearly, what? 18 or 19?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I was 18 and Astoria was 17. Our parents forced us to get married right after Astoria graduated Hogwarts, you know since she was a year behind us." He said.

"So you didn't want to marry her?" I asked him, it must have been awful to marry someone you don't love.

"No, it sucks..." He said as he drank his 8th beer.

"And I thought that my life was worse that anybody's elses." I said.

"What can be bad about your life?" He asked me sarcastically.

"Well, I have spend weeks looking for a job! But I just can't find one!"I said to him annoyed that he mights think that he's the only one with problems.

"Well, i could help you. You can babysit my daughter." He said.

"Really?You would do that for me?" I asked him amazed at the idea that he could actually be nice to me.

"Yeah, you could take care of my daughter. As long as you promise that you are gonna work for longer than 2 weeks." He said.

"I promised!" I said as I smiled at him...


End file.
